Nohrian Party
by Mastermind Enoshima Alicia
Summary: Hilarity ensues when two love interests, a dark mage, and an archer are pitted against each other in a series of games not just for bragging rights. With punishments added into the mixing bowl, what good can come out of this?


(Hey guys, Alicia here! I know a lot (or some, maybe none) were wondering where I was for the longest time. My answer is that I've been stuck in a hole called writer's block. But with this new project (along with a new chapter in life called college *grumbles*), I hope to climb out of said hole and give you all something to laugh at.

Speaking of, this is my first attempt at writing stuff like this so don't roast me in the reviews and I apologize in advance. Everybody is human - flaws and all.

Anyway, with that out the way, I hope you enjoy the show! Bye!~)

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the Hanamitsu Skyway in Mooshu. We see a familiar face sitting adjacent from a blonde male eating tomatoes on the porch of her house.

"Man, it feels good out here…" Alicia mused. "At least it's not hot."

The blonde, Leo, nodded in agreeance. "And it gives me an excuse to get you out of the house."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." The witch then stood up. "Anyway, I'm heading down to the tea shop."

The dark knight stood up, stretching as he set his tomatoes down on the windowsill. "Isn't this the third time this week?"

"And?" Alicia made her way off the porch, turning around and looking at Leo. "Let's just go."

Leo sighed. "If you say so." And so the two made their way to the local tea shop.

As the couple walked into the tea shop, the former recognized two familiar faces as his love interest picked out her tea.

"Niles? Odin?" Leo tilted his head as he saw his two retainers sitting at a table. "What are you doing here?"

Odin spoke up. "Milord, we were just passing through until we saw two letters at the door for you and your w-"

"Love interest." The dark knight cut him off. "Where are the letters?"

"Here they are." Niles handed them over. "We got the same one. But we don't know the sender."

Leo nodded, folding the letters up. "I see…"

As he said that, Alicia strolled over to the three men. "Niles, Odin. Fancy meeting you two here."

"Likewise, Miss Witch." The archer said.

"Same to you." The dark mage added.

"Anyway, let's go back home, dear." The witch hugged Leo which made his retainers raise an eyebrow.

"Dear"? Milord, is there something you're not telling us?" Niles asked, standing up.

Leo shook his head. "N-No!"

"Sure about that…" The archer deadpanned as Alicia beelined towards the house.

As the three men followed Alicia, all four of them came across a boat with the Mushroom Kingdom logo on it.

"What the hell is this?" Leo asked.

Just then, a Toad appeared on the front of the boat. "Hello, and congratulations!"

Alicia spoke up. "Congratulations for what? We didn't win anything."

"You four have been picked to participate in a game show. Housing and other amenities will be explained on the way."

"So the letters we got…" Niles drifted off.

Toad nodded. "So why don't you four hop on board?" He moved out of the way, letting the three gentlemen and lady on board.

The men sat on one side while Alicia sat on the other. Making themselves comfortable, the four just sat there in silence until Toad broke it.

"Oh, before we depart…" Toad handed a clipboard to Alicia. "You have to sign that."

"What is it?" She asked, looking confused.

"For the safety of the rest of the staff, contestants and yourself, you must sign this agreement saying that you won't get violent. Also, you must wear this Ability Suppressant wristband until the game is finished."

Odin and Niles exchanged looks before looking at their lord.

"Milord, why didn't you tell us she was violent?" Niles whispered.

"Yes, milord. We could've taken her down for you!" Odin added.

Leo elbowed his retainers in the gut. "She's my wi- i mean love interest. It would be better if i dealt with her."

Alicia sighed. "Alright, fine!" She exclaimed, grumbling as she signed the contract and put on the wristband. "Happy?!"

Toad took the contract quickly, trembling a little. "Yes, ma'am!" He cleared his throat. "Onwards!" And so the group was on their way to their destination.

As Toad was dropping our four contestants off in front of their new living quarters, another Toad appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to your new home. Three bedrooms with a shower and bathtub installed in each. 2 floors - kitchen, living room, lounge on the first floor with your bedrooms on the second floor." He then handed Niles and Odin their own keys.

"So if we have the single rooms…" Odin wondered, looking at Leo and Alicia who were flustered as all hell.

"It's not what it looks like!" They both said in unison as Leo quickly grabbed the key to their room, went in the house and bailed upstairs with Alicia following behind.

Niles blinked. "Um…"

"We'll ignore that for now." Toad said, dismissing what happened. "Anyway, I'll show you two around the house."

As the retainers were being shown around the house, Alicia and Leo had locked their door and were slowly suffering.

Their room was befitting of a king and his queen - or in this case, a dark knight and a witch. There was a big bathroom with double sinks, a bathtub, and a shower. There were small chandeliers in the room as the walls were purple with black tile as their flooring.

"Babe...why do I feel like your retainers are onto us?" Alicia wondered, having hidden her face in a pillow.

Leo sighed, rubbing his wife's hair. "Well, we call each other dear, we show public displays of affection and-"

The witch hugged her love interest. "And we act like we're not in love. Not basic love. Advanced love."

"I can tell…" He held her gently. "So what do you propose we do?"

"We casually tell them the truth over dinner. I bet Odin will be rolling on the fucking floor, dying as Niles loses his shit."

"I'm hoping you stay calm and collected during that time." Leo narrowed his eyes at her.

Alicia looked back at him. "Babe, I'm always calm! What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"Milord, what is she doing?" Niles asked, whispering in his ear before looking at a somewhat flustered Alicia.

Leo nudged his love interest's elbow, causing her to look up. "Well, we have something to tell you two. Alicia, if you may?"

The witch nodded, clearing her throat. "I'm sure you've seen the affection we've displayed. After pretty much trying to hide our love for each other…" She sighed. "We're… happily m-married."

Once that word came out of Alicia's mouth, both retainers immediately stared at the couple with Niles losing it.

"M-Milord, you didn't tell me you and her were married!" Odin commented.

"The truth was going to come out eventually. After all, it's no point in hiding it." The dark knight wiped his face. "And yes, if you want to know why - it's a long story that I'm not willing to tell." Leo then picked his lover up bridal style. "Anyway, we'll be going to bed a little earlier. Apologies if we took off earlier."

As the couple left to go upstairs, the two retainers were exchanging looks as they both tried to comprehend their lord being married to a witch.

But before the love interests could even make it upstairs, there was a knock on the door.

"I got this. Y'all go sit in the living room." Alicia said, getting out of Leo's arms as the three men proceeded to the living room. "This is strange…"

At the door, there was a cloaked figure holding a walking stick, hunched over.

"E-E-Excuse me?" The figure asked, in an elderly tone of voice. "Is this where Prince Leo is staying?"

Alicia nodded. "Yes, who's asking?"

"You see...my name's Mr. Old Man...and I- oh, screw this." The figure went back to a normal voice, throwing off the cloak dramatically and revealing a young man that Alicia was familiar with. "Ta-dahhhh!"

"FLAAAAAAASH?!" Alicia exclaimed.

"That's right!" Flash grinned. "Got a call from the producers - apparently this little shindig we've got put together doesn't have a host, so they sent the best man for the job."

"Well, they did a good job." Alicia chuckled.

"So, how does this show even work, anyway?" Flash then asked.

"Go to a board, do some challenges, earn points, get money, one person gets punished and one person wins."

"Huh, seems pretty basic. Alright! I got this!" Flash placed his hands on his hips, throwing the walking stick out.

"You wanna come in?" Alicia stepped to the side. Flash merely stepped on inside without saying anything further.

Alicia shut the door and locked it good. "There's that." She then headed to the living room, sitting on one of the recliners.

"I'm gonna have a long talk with whoever the hell is in charge so I know what's going to happen," Flash added, going for the kitchen's fridge.

* * *

(And so it begins.

Leo, Niles, and Odin don't belong to me and is owned by Intelligent Systems. Also, Flash doesn't belong to me - he belongs to a good friend of mine, ChaosFlash912. Also, the Toads aren't mine either and they belong to Nintendo.

Other than that, I'll catch you guys in the next episode. Bye!)


End file.
